Misson Starts Now!
by stormy003
Summary: The energetic Fujimiya Kazane has something lingering in her mind, but no one has a single clue to what that something is! Surprisingly enough, it was the one and only Aragami Rouga that has been on her mind... But why was that? RougaXKazane ONE-SHOT (Requested by Aiyana-J Snowbear) R&R please! C:


Being the jolly girl she always, it seemed like Kazane was the exact opposite of her usual personality for the day, something that not many people expected to see from her. Of course, her loud and energetic personality always shined and mixed in with Gao's free spirited manner, but today, it mixed in with him differently. The girl suddenly sighed as she continued twirling one of her Dungeon World cards in her left hand aimlessly.

"Uhhh, Kazane?" Gao suddenly called.

The orange haired girl didn't bother to budge when Gao called out her name. Everyone, being the monsters, Baku, Kuguru, Gao, Kiri, and Tetsuya, exchanged worried glances between each other before they turned their attention back to Kazane. Her pink eyes looked dull and uninterested with everything around her yet it was also filled with worry. Kuguru stood up from her seat on the ground and walked over to the tomboy, quickly waving her hand out in front of her face to catch her attention. Despite the effort, it didn't work.

"I wonder if she's hungry," Drum suddenly said.

'I agree...' Baku suddenly muttered. 'Cause I sure am.'

'You're always hungry,' Kuguru mumbled.

"Hey, Kazane, want to have a buddyfight?" Tetsuya asked, trying to sound enthusiastic to break the mood.

It all went quiet as the students waited patiently for her response.

"No," she finally answered.

That simple 'no' managed to shock the group. Her answer to a cardfight challenge was actually a negative reply for once, something everyone who knew her well enough thought the girl was not capable of saying out loud.

"A-are you sure?" Gao asked to confirm her answer.

"I don't want to," she confirmed blandly.

'That's odd...' Kuguru muttered to the group. 'She's never been like this before so why now?'

Shrugging in response, the boys turned their attention back to the girl who was back to being in deep thought. Not knowing what else to say, silence overtook the tiny group until Baku spoke up once again, offering his share to the question game.

"Are you... hungry? Or even thirsty?" he decided to ask even if it sounded like it was implied for his own appetite.

"No," was her only answer.

"You mongrel, don't get so close to Kazane!" Blade suddenly exclaimed, appearing from behind his buddy and pecking at Baku's head.

"Whoa, chill out already, Blade," Baku said, defending himself from the attacks. "I was just making sure she was okay!"

"Hey, Blade? Since you're Kazane's buddy monster, do you know what's up?" Kiri asked the teal, mainly green bird.

"I can't say that I don't," he replied formally to the light cyan haired boy. "But I can not tell you. In respect of Kazane's personal space, I will not tell you."

The group groaned at his answer and decided to give up for the day. Gao stood up from the ground and brushed off his pants before he checked for the time on his phone. His face expression immediately changed into shock when he realized it was already late and past his Aiki-jujutsu lessons with his father.

"Crap.. Well I got to run," Gao announced as he pocketed his mobile device. "Sorry, but I need to make up an excuse for my lessons again."

"Even though your dad isn't as bad as your mom, he still manages to scare you," Drum commented. "Strengthen your guts, kid!"

"Says you! You're just as scared of your dad as I am with my own!" the Mighty Sun Fighter countered as he ran off.

"Okay, you got me there, kid," Drum said as he followed behind his buddy.

"I guess I should be going too," Kazane jumped in. "Sorry for the trouble and thanks for the invite guys."

The girl flashed a giant bright smile that didn't seem to feel right to the others as she stood up, put away that card she was twirling, and patted off the dust and dirt her shorts may have caught. Blade flew back to his buddy and settled down inside her light blue hood, making himself comfortable before they left the building.

'I... still wonder what's wrong...' Kuguru told the others.

'Should we... follow her?' Kiri suggested, sounding just as worried. 'But then I don't want to get up in her persona-'

'Let's just do it and check up on her well-being,' Kuguru interrupted as she soon followed suit.

The boys sighed and decided to just roll with it.

* * *

It seemed now that Kazane was sitting at the park silently fidgeting in her seat on the bench. Blade was no where to be seen around her, so he probably left her alone and headed back to Dungeon World through his card. No one knew what was going through her head, at the same time, no one knew what was going to happen next.

'Is she here for some alone time? Just for air, yo?' Tetsuya asked.

His answer was soon answered when Rouga suddenly approached the younger girl, surprising the group, minus Gao and Drum, once again.

"H-HEY-"

'Volume, Tets, volume,' Asmodai told his buddy as he covered up his mouth.

Tetsuya just nodded in response and went quiet for the rest of the conversation.

'What is Rouga doing here...?' Kiri asked for his friend.

'No clue...' Baku and Kuguru replied simultaneously.

"So what did you call me out here for?" Rouga asked, the usual grumpy face expression plastered on him.

"Well.." Kazane started quietly. "You always refused making friends with everyone and, of course, me.."

"And?" the boy huffed.

"... And... And I'm telling you this now, but I'm not going to give up that easily no matter how many times you refuse me!" Kazane said, sounding confident in her own words.

She was now standing up tall and real close to the tan boy, but she had to look up to see his face since she was too short compared to him. That made Rouga arch an eyebrow at her, a response to her declaration of becoming friends with him.

"Again, I have no intentions of becoming friends with anyone here," he stated. "I don't need any friends."

"I don't care about what you say! I'm doing it and I won't fail!" the girl responded, now smiling confidently at him.

It seemed as though the girl was blushing a little due to their distance, but Rouga didn't seem to notice the faint red blush that dusted her cheeks lightly.

"... Do whatever," the boy grumbled, turning around to leave.

He was smiling a little at her overconfidence, something that reminded him of Mikado Gao, but his smile soon turned into surprised when Kazane tackled him into a brief hug from behind.

"Then the mission starts now!" she declared brightly.

'What... just happened...?' everyone in hiding thought.

* * *

 **Stormy: Sooooo I got most of the requests nearly finished, but they aren't ready to post yet. I managed to finish this one though since the rest of the ideas decided to flow into my head BEFORE I SLEEP ASDFGHJKL;' WHYYYYYY. Anyways, yeah, I am very very sorry for the late update in your requests guys. School was just ridiculous. Requested by _Aiyana-J Snowbear._ Hope you enjoy? Haha, I think my ideas are slowly running dry xD Poll on my profile, please vote!  
**

 _ **~stormy003**_


End file.
